Lady Futura
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: Nova is hiding a secret to her daughter. Sprx&Nova! Chapter 8 UP!
1. Toxicol12

Another story in English, I found that stories in Spanish don't attract to much people, anyway I'll keep updating my story in Spanish. I don't own the monkey Ciro Nieli and Jetix do. I only own Futura.

**Lady Futura**

"Open your mouth!" shout Nova

"No way!" said a little White Monkey, it was exactly like Nova but white fur and red eyes.

"You're going to take your medicine now!"

"Ha! You wish yellow fur ball!" (A/N: One of my favorites quotes on the cartoon).

"What!? You are lucky I'm your mother, I would have make you crash into a wall" reply Nova, trying to make to put the spoon in her mouth.

"I don't need the stupid medi... cough "

"You don't need what?" said Nova while the little monkey keep coughing "Look Futura, I make this because I love you more than my life"

" cough ... ok, this goes for you mommy" said the little monkey opening her mouth, Nova put the spoonful with a large massive of green liquid in Futura mouth.

"Gah! That horrible!" said Futura coughing more, Nova give her a glass with water. She drink it completely.

"Awww... It can't be that bad" said Nova with a smile in her face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" said Futura pulling the blanket over her.

"I love you..." said Nova kissing her forehead that was the only thing visible.

Nova walk to the room's door, and turn off the ligth. She walk to another room, she open the door and close it behind her, walking to her bed preparing to sleep. She jump into the bed, her face was laying down, with her arms she search her pillow and pull it to her.

"That girl is trying to kill me" said Nova putting the pillow down her head and closing her eyes. She open her eyes again, she saw the other side of her bed. It was empty, she close her eyes and took another pillow and hug it hard. Nova could'nt sleep, she put her feet on the floor and walk to the window and look outside. The moon surface was cool and lifeless, she lived with her daughter in a moon station, it was in the Moon A/D of planet Toxicol-12. Nova look with sadness the planet, the harmful gases was always there the planet had just been created artificially for the extraction of a mineral.

"This place is the same hell..." said Nova in a sad way.

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" Nova turn around to find Futura with her monkey plushie in her little hands.

"Sorry, it's only that I'm thirsty" said Futura rubbing her eye.

"Okay, come with me" said Nova while Futura jump to her mom head, she was only 15 inches tall. After giving to her daughter the glass with water, she drink in just a few seconds, then the little monkey burp and then fell asleep over Nova's head.

8 hours later...

Nova wake up thanks to the alarm next to the bed, but she found herself in her daughter room. Futura was laying next to her, she smile and kiss her in the cheek, and walk out the room. She go out her house and put an orange suit that was next to her door. She walk a large corridor until she reach a giant room, she climb a staircase and enter in a little cabine and put a little blue key in a hole in the wall. The door open, she walk inside, there was a room with a giant machine with a floating sit in the center.

"Good morning Nova" said an employee.

"Lets do this fast please, I don't feel good today" said Nova jumping to the floating chair.

"Rigth..."

Nova sit and use the same blue key to activate the chair, Nova put on a pair of goggles. In the planet surface Toxicol-12 a machine activate with the chair signal. Nova saw inside her goggles like she were inside the drilling machine. Nova start to operate the machine, it start drilling the surface of the planet, after several minutes a strange kind of gas go out the hole that the machine do. Then another machine appear infront of Nova's and start to refine the gas. Nova do this for several hours until her turn finish. Nova took off the goggles and jump off the chair.

"Great job" said the employee that stay with her the whole turn.

"Thanks..." said Nova rubbing her eyes and walking out the room.

She enter her house just to find a complete mess.

"Futura!" Nova shout while walking inside. She saw cereal all over the place, some of the wall colored with crayons and water puddle of water coming from the bathroom.

"Uh oh!" said the little monkey watching TV with no moving her head.

"Futura! Why we need to have this conversation almost every day!?" said Nova in an angry tone.

"Sorry..." said Futura with a repentance face

"Why you have to destroy the whole house while I'm out!?"

"Sorry..." said Futura with annoying

"Why do you have to be so obstinate like your father!?"

"Sor... What the? said Futura in shock "so... u really... meet my daddy?" said with hope in her eyes turning around her head.

"UGH..." Nova was silence like a graveyard.


	2. Monkey Team Disappear!

Hope u like it!

**Monkey Team Disappear!**

"Come on! Tell me!" said Futura while jumping around

"Hmm ..." Nova don't know what to say

"You told me that you meet him only one night, but it looks that u know more about him"

"Er..." Nova was shock that her daughter was so intelligent and curious "Well... it looks i can't hide anything" said Nova sitting in the floor. Futura run to her mother legs and sit.

"But... you really wanna know?" ask Nova

"Completely sure!" said Futura really happy.

"Well... 10 years ago... I was a member of team named "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Our quest save the Shuggazoom city from the evil of the Skeleton King" said Nova with proud

"Boring..."

"Hey! It was an aweasome team, I was the warrior of it and third at command"

"This is getting better"

"I will never forget any of those guys, there was Chiro, Antauri, Otto, Gibson and Sparx"

"All male!? No wonder how i born!"

"What!? Shut up, I'm not that kind of girl" said Nova with anger

"Anyway... why the team disappear? ask Futura with sadness

"Well, we defeat Skeleton King... 5 years go so fast with no wonder, Shuggazoom didn't need a protector. So... some of the monkeys left"

"How they dare! What if Shaggezum (A/N: lol) get another emergency, you never know... they must be shame"

"Hey! I'm one of those!"

"Opps, sorry!"

"Well, Gibson Join UAC (A/N: Yes! I'm a DOOM fan!) to do some kind of strange experiments. He was the most intelligent of us all, so he like those type of things"

"Is he my daddy?"

"Nope"

"Otto have a mechanic repairing center all over Centaur constellation"

"Is he my daddy?"

"Noooo..." said Nova angry

"Chiro and Antauri stay at Shuggazoom, they think that the evil has not leave the city yet..."

"Are one of those my daddy?"

"Hell no! Chiro is human, and Antauri can't even make a conversation with a girl"

"Sooo?"

"Sparx... well he was in my opinion one of the greatest fighters in the team, he was always flirting at me and..."

"Ah ha! I knew it! You dirty monkey!" said Futura laughing

"... and... he was my best friend" said Nova and Futura stop laughing "he is a racer, he is running in the Angel Cup right now"

"So... he is not my daddy?"

Nova sigh "No... he is not"

"So who is my daddy!?

"In the last day the team spent together, I was really sad and couldn't believe that the Hyperforce was going to disappear, that night we got a great dinner... that night, I couldn't sleep, I go out the robot, thinking about all the good moment we had" Nova eyes start watering, Futura was listening really careful, "then, suddenly a white white monkey appear from the nothing, I don't found any kind of evil inside of him, we talk ... several hours, mostly me, I talk about everything, I was comfortable with him, he was protector, so handsome, his eyes were beautiful."

"No name?"

"Hmmm.. errr... Joe?" (A/N: I love the Movie lol)

"You sure?" Futura ask crossing her arms

"Yeah!" said Nova with a nervous smile

Futura saw Nova face then Nova continue.

"Then I ask him if he wanted something to drink, we go inside the robot... I don't know how! I don't know exactly the moment, but... I was doing it with him... in my bedroom..." said Nova with tears in his eyes

"Doing what?" said Futura trying to understand

"... Hehe, I'll explain you when u grow up" said Nova cleaning the tears "Now, go to wash your hands, I'll make you something delicious for dinner"

"Awww... I want to hear more!"

"Tomorrow Futura, enough for today" said Nova while Futura jump from Nova's legs in way to the bathroom.

"I'm not made to lie... At least i got her to remember him... my cute..." said Nova until she get interrupted by Futura

"Mommy! Mommy! About the bathroom!" said Futura while pointing the great fountain coming from the toilet

"FUTURA!" said Nova walking angry to her


	3. You're not alone

Ok, here it goes, i won't be able to update on weekend, sorry folks p to don't let you have a bad sleep here it goes.

**You're not alone **

"Wake up little monkey"

"Huh?" Futura saw around her to find herself in hands of her mother, they were in a ship, Futura saw the Moon station in the window ,"Where are we going?" Futura ask

"Remember the vacations I promise you"

"Yes..."

"Well this is something similar, I have to visit someone"

"Who?"

"You shall see" said Nova, after a few minutes Futura fell asleep again

A few hour later Nova wake up Futura

"Are we there yet?"

"Yep"

"That never work before"

"Hehe, look" said Nova pointing with her eyes the window, Futura saw planet with a city in one of the hemisphere

"Is that Shuggazoom?"

"Aha... pretty impressive huh?"

"You're joking me! It's awesome!"

"I know you will love it"

".. Mom"

"Ye?"

"You neveR told me... Why you left the hyperforce?"

"I think that i could get stronger, I make me the idea of became the most stron monkey in the whole galaxy, that why i return to my master, the one who train me... but"

"But?"

"After 1 month of training I found that I was pregnant, my master told me to stop my training immediately"

"Sorry..."

"What?"

"Because me, you couldn't continue you're training"

"Oh! Don't worry love, I prefer to have you here with me"

"Why you join the smelly planet project?"

"Well... nobody hire a robot monkey this days"

"Why you don't return to Shuggazoom with Uncle Chiro and Antauri?"

"Well... I promise Antauri I will be the best warrior ever when I return... I think it was an honour thing, if he found out that i got a daughter, I'm sure he will be mad, I didn't want him to get disappointed of me"

"So, why we are going to Shuggazoom?"

"I think this is more important than honour or broken promises" said Nova hugging her daughter

The ship arrive to Shuggazoom, Nova bring her daughter in a blanket. They arrive in to the Ciber Robot, she put her hand on the feet of it and open. She stay at the entrance a little.

"Mom, you really wanna do this?" ask Futura looking at her mom's face

Nova nodded, she walk in and use the elevator. Nova open the door to find the control room, the TV was on and teenager of about 22 years old was sitting looking at it.

Nova enter to the room and cough to get the attention of the boy.

The boy look to the door and a smile drawn in his face "Nova!!!! It's really you?"

"I think so..." said Nova, the boy jump from his sit and turn to her, he hug her really hard

"Ah! You're going to kill me!" shout Futura while trying to get out the hug

"Woah!" Chiro give a step backward, Futura fell to the floor and climb to her mother head "Nova... its yours?

Nova just nodded and blush like hell

"Nova you're mother! That awesome!" Chiro shout, Nova was surprised that Chiro don't judge her.

They talk a lot about what they have been doing

"So, where's JinMay?" Nova ask

"Oh! She is out, she will be back in some hours"

"I see, but i don't have that kind of time"

"Awww, why?"

"I just come to talk with Antauri, I need an advise"

"Well, you're in the right place" said Antauri while he step in the room.

"Antauri!" Nova run and hug him "It's so nice to see you!"

"You too"

"So, you're Antauri?" Futura as standing next to him "You don't look so strong like mommy have describe you..."

"Nova... Can you tell me what is going on here?" Antauri ask

"Uh oh! Well, that is some of things I come to see you..." Nova replied, Antauri saw her directly "Gah! Not that type of thing!"

"Ok, come with me" Antauri step out, Nova start following him, Futura try to follow his mother "No, you stay here with uncle Chiro"

"Awww... For that i flown 30 light years? said Futura sitting in the floor

In the Antauri's room

"Why you don't call me or something? That would be easier" Antauri said before start floating

"There are no phones from where I come, it can interfere with the machine communication"

"Where are you living?"

Nova low her head and give a sad look, "I'm working on a extraction moon facility"

"What happen to your training"

"Suspended..."

"You daughter?"

"Yes..."

"So, for what you want advise?"

"It's about my her"

"She had been asking me lately for her father, she see all the kids on the station, most of them have father that work in there, so she have an obsession with this" Nova look Antauri face, he got his eyes closed

"I'm listening..."

"Yeah... well, yesterday I invent an imaginary lover, to make her stop asking me the same question, if she got a daddy..."

"Why would you do think like that?"

"Well, if I tell her exactly who is her father, I know she will go out to search him, he is a really passionated girl and nothing can stop her to do what she want"

"I understand... but Nova would you like your own father lie to you?"

"No"

"Well, if you don't change Futura mind right now she will grow with a fake image of her father"

"I think you're right, but what can i do to stop her?"

"Don't, I know she is a really intelligent girl, she will do the best, you don't know what she can do if u stop her"

"So, you're telling me to tell her the truth and let her go alone to find her father"

"I never said you couldn't help her" said Antauri with a smile in his face

"Thanks... Antauri" said Nova while trying to leave the room

"Nova... Is Sparx her father?

"... Yes..." said Nova blushing then she just left the room.

**What u guy where thinking!?!? I can't kill Sparx/Nova! It's just beautiful!** I think you were going to figured out, that Nova was just lying at second chapter.


	4. Scarlet Rose

Sorry, If you're getting disappointed of this fic, remember I'm a beginner on this n-nU,

The song is :

**Scarlet Rose **

Sparx couldn't close his eyes without thinking in everything his life has been. He turn On his CD player.

"Dam, that was pretty stupid" said Sparx while trying to remember.

- Flashback -

"I want to say some words" said Sparx raising his cup, all the hyperforce listen "I'm want to say thanks to all you guys, you have been incredible friends... no, brothers! I'm so glad to have fought with all you, Even if we are going to separate tomorrow, you will be always in my mind and heart" the whole hyperforce raise their cups.

-

_The moment when you held me tight won't come back any more.  
And at the end of that night you slammed the door._

_- _

Sparx sit "With nothing more to say, now the only thing I can do now it's to say Good luck" said Antauri

"Dinner!" shout Otto before start eating.

Sparx was happy at that moment, but his smile vanish when he saw Nova, she was sad, and only playing with her food. Sparx don't said a word, it would have made the worst dinner ever. After a few songs in the karaoke and some bad jokes they go to their own rooms, Sparx knew that it was now or never. He start to search Nova, she was making her way to the top of the Cyber Robot. Sparx follow her, when he arrive he found Nova sit at the edge. He walk slowly trying to find a moment to start a conversation.

-

_My dream it died away just when I saw red.  
And nothing but a memory is left inside my head._

_- _

"Nov..." Sparx was in way to start talking but he was interrupted by Nova's sobering, Sparx sit next to Nova, she feel the presence of him, she open her eyes and saw Sparx.

"Something you wanna talk about?"

Nova jump over Sparx crying "Why this have to over Sparx!?"

-

_Nothing is forever in life but a memory believe it's true.  
And when I gaze in the rain I'm cryin just for you._

_- _

"Nova... I.. I.. don't now" said Sparx with sad in his voice.

"I want to see you again Sparky"

"Me too, maybe in some years"

"Why you have to be so cruel!, years are like knives in my chest"

-

_The scarlet rose has died. Lost inside the night.  
Left in my mind like a dream all full of pride.  
The scarlet rose has died._

_- _

Sparx didn't know what to say, he was hugging Nova the more hard he can, then he start crying like her.

"I don't mean... you want to do that training, right?

"Yes..."

"I promise you that when you finish that training I'll go for you, so we can live together"

"You and me?"

"YES! Only you and me, and im not saying this in a pervert way"

There was a horrible silence within them.

-

_The one and only way to catch the beauty of a dawn,  
is to take a picture of the growin sun._

_I got that experience no one could steel away._

_ One moment of your life is mine I remember day by day._

_- _

"Sparx, you think I'm pretty?" said Nova only showing her eyes to Sparx

"Your kidding me? You're gorgeous!"

"Really?"

"Your the most beautiful monkey I have ever seen"

-

_Nothing is forever in life but a memory believe it's true.  
And when I gaze in the rain I'm crying just for you._

_- _

"Sparx, I know I normally don't say this type of things, but..." Sparx was listening and processing every word she was saying "Wanna do it with me?"

-

___The scarlet rose has died!!. Lost inside the night!!._

___Left in my mind like a dream all full of pride._

___The scarlet rose has died!!._

___- _

"What!?" Sparx scream almost waking up all people on Shuggazoom

"I knew it! You think I'm ugly!" said Nova finishing the hug

"No! I never say it in a bad way, it only that I'm really surprised that you're asking me that" said Sparx trying to hug her again "But, why you wanna do this?

"I want to be sure you don't forget me"

"I won't..." said Sparx slowly, he go over Nova, he interlace both hand with hers, and go closer to Nova. She see that he was about to kiss her, she feel so good at that moment, for a second all the pain disappear, the cold wind... the bad memories... only she wanted in that moment was Sparx... Sparx finally touch the lips of Nova, at the start it was only a very light kiss. Nova feel something coming from her inside, suddenly Sparx press her lips, in that moment Nova cry like she had never cryed in her life. Nova think about Sparx going far away from her, he with other female, lots of thing appear on her head. She wanted to know what the future had prepared for her.

-

___The scarlet rose has died!!. Lost inside the night!!.  
Left in my mind like a dream all full of pride.  
The scarlet rose has died!!._

___- _

Both go down to the command center, Nova was happy that Sparx finally tell he love her with that kiss. Both was hugging in the eternal night of the room. Both wanted to know what as going to happen in the next years.

"Nova, go to sleep, it's late" said Sparx kissing her forehead

-

___The scarlet rose has died!!. Lost inside the night!!._

___Left in my mind like a dream all full of pride._

___The scarlet rose has died!!._

___- _

Nova just nodded, then she disappear in the darkness. Sparx knew that maybe that was the last time he saw her, the words of Nova still hitting in his head. Sparx decide to follow her, when he arrive to Nova's door, he saw Nova preparing to sleep, most of her things were already in some big carton boxes. Nova saw Sparx at the entrance, there was no surprise, Nova took her blanks in her hands as she know why Sparx was there. He step inside and close the door...

-

___The scarlet rose has died... Lost inside the night...  
Left in my mind like a dream all full of pride.  
The scarlet rose has died..._

___- _

- End of Flashback -

Sparx turn off his CD player, he sigh. "I wish I didn't have do that" said Sparx for himself "She must hate me right now".

Sparx finally could sleep, several hours, he wake up by some knocks in the door.

"Sparx, are you there?"

"Yes... "said Sparx continue laying on the bed.

"Get ready, you got 5 minutes"

"Great..." Sparx go to his closet and put on a racer suit. He go out the trailer and find himself in a giant arena, with millions of spectators all around it. "Let's do this...".

**Ok, hope you like it, Please Review! I want to see if I'm taking the right way. I'll try to update more soon I can.**


	5. Heart Crusher

Ok here is it, Hope it isn't that bad

**Heart crusher**

"Wow! Look at that!" said Futura who was sit on Nova's head.

Nova just smile

".. and that!"

"You will love to live here, right?

"Just because I love races, that doesn't mean I would like to... Oh my gosh! You see that!?"

Nova and Futura head to a big stadium, it was crowded of humans and aliens, they were there to see the Angel Cup race that was going to start in a few minutes.

"Hmmm... Looks like we got sometime" said Nova as she bought the tickets.

"What!? Let's enter now!"

"I have to talk with you for a second"

"About ... ?"

Nova don't say anything she just walk to the cleanest bench she found. Futura, jump from Nova's head and sit next to her.

"Futura..."

"I'm hungry... Can i have some money?" said Futura jumping from her sit

"Wait a little Futura"

"But"

"Please Futura"

"Ok..." said Futura sitting again

"Why you're avoiding this conversation?"

"..."

"So?"

"I don't want to see you sad mom, every time your talking so serious you cry, and I think I'm the reason" said Futura taking her tail with both hands

"It's not you're fault"

"Yes it is... I always see you crying in the bed almost all nights"

"Futura, things aren't always what they look like"

"So... you have another reason to cry?"

"That's why I want to talk with you"

"I knew it, I still the reason you're unhappy, I shouldn't exist"

"No! Never said that Futura, you more important than what you think"

"Really? How?" Futura ask without hope in her eyes.

"I need you to live" Nova start to cry "If something happen to you, I don't know what would be of my life"

"Mom!" Futura hug her Nova, she hug her back and rub her little head "I love you..."

Nova try to fight back the tears. When Nova was in way to speak again the announcer stat to call people.

"The race is in way to start... let's go Futura" said Nova giving a fake smile

"You wasn't going to tell me something?"

"I can tell you later" said Nova, Futura jump to Nova's shoulder.

They enter to the stadium, some of the racer where already in the track. The ship were floating and the track road was guide by electrical walls. Nova start to search their sits, Futura was too busy looking everything.

"Isn't this beautiful!?"

Nova look at some pig aliens that was next to her eating nachos "If you think so..." said Nova pressing her nose. Nova finally found their sits.

"Welcome! This is the second track of the Angel cup!... Here we got the table of positions" said the announcer that was a giant alligator in a really small cabin.

Nova look the table and start to search for Sprx. It wasn't hard to discover his "Nickname".

"Racer S-77... that's a secret name?... Sprx doesn't have idea how to protect an identity"

"You said something mom?"

"Ah.. No, nothing hun..."

The race start with nothing special, lots of people screaming, and Futura chearing her favorite racer. After a few laps, Nova see the Sprx ship, it was red with gold wings. He was in first place with a little advantage.

Sprx lead the race almost all the time, he was focused to win, until...

"S-77 is winning for a fair distance, I think this race have a winner" said the announcer. A floating cam recoding the people in the stadium saw Nova.

The announcer saw her "Ow ow ow! Look at this, I t looks like the S-77's girlfriend come here to see him!"

Nova saw that her face was in every monitor on stadium "No no no!".

Sprx saw her in her monitor inside his ship, "What the fu..!?" Sprx shout before crashing into the electric wall.

"That was unexpected, and for sure the end of the race for the young monkey" said the announcer

The ship of Sparx crash into the floor of the arena. He get out of his ship faster he can and rub his head in signal he was ok.

"That was Nova?" Sprx ask to himself while the ambulance arrive, Sprx run to the steps and start to search her.

Nova was in way to the arena to see if Sprx was ok. Nova enter to the tunnel that lead to the arena, when she was in way to end the corridor she run into Sprx. They saw each other for a few seconds, Nova start to sob.

"Nova..." Sprx finally said.

Nova run to his arms crying "Sprx!" Sprx close his eyes "you're ok?... that was a bad landing" Nova ask.

"Ya! Actually, I hurt my chin" Nova kiss him in it, Sprx blush a little "hehe, I think I feel better"

"I can't believe we are together again"

"Me too"

Sprx try to kiss her, but she wasn't sure.

"I still the only monkey in your life right?" Nova ask rubbing his cheek

"Absolutely" Sparx said getting closer to her "What about you?"

Before Nova could say something Futura appear.

"Mom! I found you! You just disa..!" Futura said as she saw Sprx with his arm around her mother "Oooookay...".

"Mom?..." said Sprx sadly.

"Sprx... It's not what you're thinking".

"Sorry... Nova I have something to do, it... was nice to see you again" Sprx start crying as he walk away from her.

Nova couldn't believe that Sprx have lose all confidence in her

"Come here! Rigth now..." Nova shout but Sprx start running "Please..." Nova fell on her knees and extend her arm to Sprx and start crying.

Futura was speakless, she walk to Nova.

"Mom..."

"Yes, Futura..." Nova stop crying but still with her face down.

"I'm sorry..." trying not to cry too.

"..."

" He... is my dad, right?

Nova just nodded.


	6. Future Hell

Sorry for the wait, it's here!**  
**

**Future Hell **

**- Sprx POV -**

I rub my wet eyes; I was walking out the stadium.

"What I do wrong?" I ask myself "I mean, there is nothing bad in me, I would be a good husband…"

I pass the city entrance, I walk for minutes, hours and I don't care. All I wanted was to forget my past, the pain and suffer.

A bridge was in the middle of the city, it connects the two side of it. I walk to the middle of it, I stop to see the view; the three moons were reflected by the water of the lake. Suddenly an idea appears in my head.

"Jump… jump…" I shake my head to stop thinking in so stupid idea.

I sit on a bench that was in a little park, I couldn't believe that Nova was mother. I don't wanted to think how she get it, my mind tried to stay away from that thought.

"Life sucks" Sprx whisper.

"No it doesn't"

I turn around to find a little white monkey sit on the bench endorsement. My eyes where too wet to see it. After, a few seconds I finally could see it was a she.

"You're…."

"Nova's daughter? Yep" said the little monkey smiling at me.

"Oh…" I turn around again to see my feet.

"You're Sprx, right?

"How do you know?"

"My mom have told me about you"

"At least she doesn't forgot me" I said with a sad face.

"Why you're so sad?"

"I… really don't know" I said without thinking.

"But, all people have a reason to cry, no matter what happen all problems have a solution"

"Not really, that's why people cry, because there's no way to solve them" I said with a slightly smile.

"No, they cry, because there's no way they can solve them … alone"

I turn around to see the little monkey. Her red eyes were beautiful, like a two giant rubies flashing in my eyes.

"You know, I promise my mom that I'm going to be stronger than her when I grow up…" she paused "… but that's not true, … I won't be able to complete that promise, I'm stuck in that big problem, but I know that my mom will still love me even if I don't complete my promise" the little monkey said.

"…"

"The love of my mom is unconditional and she will love me always, and I know that this love will last forever.

I don't say a word; she was so right that make me shut up my mouth so badly. She jumps from her sit and put her warm little hand over my shoulder.

"I'm sure that my mom loves you the same she loves me"

"You're wrong only in one thing"

"What is it?"

"You're going to complete that promise…" I said smiling her.

She blushes and sit next to me.

"You're mother have some weak points" I start saying

"Really? Tell me!"

"Well she gets mad with only 2 things… Cold…"

"That why she always make me get the ice cubes for her" she said laughing.

"And, me"

"She told me you always flirt with her"

"That's right!" I talk with her all those funny moment I spend with Nova, all the jokes, all our adventures, the night was too short to talk about everything. For sure Nova is the mother of this girl, so happy and beautiful like her.

The dawn was coming, the first sun ray hit on my face, I put my tail over her little face to protect her from sun. She was sleeping on my legs. I took her on my arms and saw her, I don't want that moment finish, that little girl was one the universe most perfect creations. Her head, her metallic arms and legs, her white fur, she is perfect.

I walk out the park without looking her. She opens her little eyes and saw me.

"Where we going?" she ask me.

"I don't know, it's my first time in this city"

"…" she saw my with her cute half-sleep face.

"Sorry, what's your name? I never ask you..."

"I'm Futura" she smile and curls in a little ball. She fell sleep again.

**It's short I know, but the scene only require this typo p **


	7. Found myself Again

I think this is the best chapter I have ever wrote in all my stories : ) oh! Sorry for the long wait! My brain got blocked...

**Found myself Again**

Sprx walk out the city with Futura in his hands, he was tired as he stay wake up all night. The last public light of the city was already getting off; the morning was already there in that planet.

He didn't know where to go; no plans were in his head. He was enjoying that moment with the little girl. He finally found himself in a giant meadow, it was fully green and flower had started to grow, the view was only of mountains all around except the road that head to the city. There was a tree, the only tree in that place, a beautiful tree that decorates the meadow with a great touch.

Sprx sit in the giant roots of the tree, the shadow of the tree protect him and Futura from the sun rays. Sprx put Futura over his chest, he uses one of the roots to rest his head, he hugs Futura with one arm, and then he fell asleep. The soft breeze of the meadow hit Sprx on his face all the time, the humid feeling mixed with cold air give great peace to his heart.

Sprx open his eyes, the shining of the sun was really strong. Futura wasn't there anymore, he gasps and start to search for her. He got really worried about her, he never feel that kind of worry before… the worry for a son. He start to search really freaked out giving a sad look, he climb the tree to see if she go up there, but he doesn't find her. Tears started to appear in his eyes, he put his hands over his head in signal that everything in his life was wrong. The tears roll over his cheeks falling down the tree.

He closes his eyes and start sobbing, after a few minutes crying silently, he open his eyes and look down the tree, in it, in the middle of the meadow, Nova was looking directly to him, she was wearing a white dress that fit exactly to her size. Sprx go down the tree. He starts walking to her, he was happy to see her there, his sob stop.

"Nova…" said Sprx finally when he was in front of her "you look beautiful".

"Thanks" said Nova blushing and putting her hand in her cheeks.

"I'm sorr…" Sprx was interrupted by the finger of Nova.

"Don't say anything you silly monkey" said Nova putting her tail in his waist.

Sprx give a nervous smile while blushing.

"I really have to say this…" Sprx continue

"The time will come" said Nova getting closer to him.

"What are you tal…?"

The kiss that he was expecting for years was already there. He enjoys it a lot. He broke the kiss, and start talking again.

"I lov…"

"Again… not to me"

Sprx was really confused at this.

"Everything will be alright, I promise" said Nova putting her head in Sprx chest.

"I know" said Sprx closing his eyes.

Nova push Sprx finishing the hug, she ran to the tree. Sprx finally understand that was a game. He follows her.

"I'll catch you!" said Sprx in a challenging tone.

"No you can't!" Nova said with happiness.

Nova arrives to the tree, and starts to run around it, Sprx start to search for her around the tree, until he catches her exactly in the point he fell asleep. They were laughing without of breath because the run. Nova rolls over Sprx, they still laughing with their eyes closed.

Both open their eyes, they look each other. They were smiling, a few minutes pass, they still looking each other. Finally Sprx close his eyes a second.

"Dad! Dad!" Nova starts to yell while pulling him from his shoulders. Sprx was really confused. The sky turned black, and the Nova's face start to disappear, and then all turned darkness. Sprx open his eyes, Futura was the one yelling over Sprx; it was all a dream.

"Are you ok?" Futura ask sitting next to him.

"Yes… Why you ask?" Sprx said rubbing his eyes and sitting.

"You was laughing and screaming like an idiot"

"Oh" said Sprx looking Futura.

"You had a dream?"

"Kinda" said Sprx then he sigh.

"I shouldn't have waked you up" said Futura disappointed.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream, now I know what to do" Sprx said standing up.

Futura smile and climb over Sprx's head. Sprx start to walk back to the city. Sprx stop for a second.

"Wait… you call me "dad"?!"

Futura gasp. "Did you hear me? I though you was asleep…"

Sprx was silent.

"...Can I call you dad?" said Futura giving a sad look while playing with her little hands.

Sprx look at her with a smile "Of course you can" he took Futura in his hands, and give her a kiss in her cheek. Futura blush and give Sprx hug to his face, then she climb again to Sprx's head.

He was in way to turn around, but before that he looks the tree again. He looks it for a few seconds.

"Something wrong, dad?"

"No… nothing" Sprx said turning around and start walking again.

Back in the tree, the spirit of a beautiful woman was sleeping in a large branch with a smile in her face.


	8. Blinding Bulb

Sorry for the long wait, dam school!

**Blinding Bulb**

**- Sparx POV - **

Walking down the dirty road, trash cans in fire with people around them trying to keep warm, rolling snack papers over the street and ambulance sound in that horrible city, nothing was completely sure for all those people, even their own lives. I give a quick look to the planet sky; clouds filled it in just a few minutes, I lowered my view just a second before it start pouring. I took Futura in my arms and walk down a Motel entrance where a big carpet protects us from rain.

Futura chest moving slowly thanks to her breathing. The pumping of her heart was in unison with mine; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I sat next to the building, and try to get some sleep.

"Where are you?" I said to myself with my eat closed, after a few minutes I could her a snoring next to me, I turn around, an strange alien was sleeping on the other wall of the Motel door, his cloths seems dirty and old.

"Just great…" I said looking to the sky "now I won't be able to sleep… you're lucky" I said to Futura who still sleeping". I enjoy myself counting the ships that fly around there. "It's… so peaceful… I have been talking to myself too much that day, maybe I'm going crazy" I close my eyes just to see the light of the Motel turning on, I turn around taking Futura in my hands in a protective way. A large alien appear in the door.

"You can't be here… move" the nasty and horrible creature yelled.

"…" I saw him for a second; the other alien had already leaved.

"Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going" I said taking Futura in my arms, I walk into the rain once again; it hadn't changed since it started.

I walked for hours thinking about life itself, how thing had turn, and how his life was going to be after that.

"I really love her, even if she isn't my child, I can raise it like my own" Sprx said kissing her forehead. Sprx start thinking again about that night, everything was blurry, I tried to remember when he was in that room with Nova, but no images come to his head, the only he could remember were the Nova's moaning and her hot breath coming from her month, I can even smell the essence of her fur.

I wake up from my day dreaming when the sound of a large truck sound close to me, I turn around to see the lighting bulbs just a few meters from him, not enough to give me time to do something.

I gasped… but I wasn't surprised about the fact that I was going to get hit…


End file.
